


Fódlan Brews

by erenee228



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also Sylvain has dimples because why not, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Byleth is a hot mess yet again, Don't hate it tho, F/M, I am obsessed with Sylvain so I wrote this, Romance, Somehow Hilda is always the wing woman in my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenee228/pseuds/erenee228
Summary: The coffee she brews is hot, but he is hotter. And she likes him a latte.





	1. Where have you bean all my life?

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up spending all day writing and editing this instead of doing homework, but what's college without a little procrastination. Right? Right. Hope you enjoy part 1!

Byleth has been working at Fódlan Brews for over a year when _it _happens. She’s heard the stories from her coworkers, tales of impossibly attractive men and women coming into the shop to order a drink or buy a pastry, but she herself has never been witness to such an individual. Truthfully, she doesn’t see the point. Why would one want to allow them self to go goo-goo over a stranger that may only appear once? Surely it’s a waste of time… At least, that’s what she thinks, until it happens to her.

* * *

It’s a brisk autumn morning in September, Byleth is just starting her shift, pulling on her black apron when she hears the door chime. She looks up to see a tall, redheaded man saunter into the café, a pretty blonde following behind. His auburn hair is vibrant and is styled in a tousled way that makes it appear that he just rolled out of bed, in the best way possible. He’s wearing a grey pea coat and black trousers that hug his long legs perf-

Byleth freezes, feeling her mouth go dry as she takes in the stunning man currently making his way toward the counter, toward her. He resembles a model on a runway and suddenly Byleth would like to be anywhere but inside this café. Her hands are sweating, and as she swallows it feels like she’s sending a clump of wet sand down her throat.

_What the hell? _This has _never _happened before. Sure, Byleth has seen her fair share of good-looking customers, but this man truly takes the cake. Heck, in all twenty-two years of her life, this is the best-looking man her eyes have ever beheld. And now that they have, and he is rapidly approaching her, her body is deciding that it can’t properly function. She is being reduced to a mindless blue blob in a matter of seconds.

Is this what her coworkers had experienced? Had they also felt like they were looking at an angel that had descended from Heaven? Because if so, then she was willing to take back all of the times she had called their stories ridiculous and childish. Because _she gets it_. _Goddess above, does she get it now._

“By, are you okay?” It takes a few seconds for her to comprehend the question and pull her gaze from the redhead. She turns to where Hilda is wiping the counter to her left, looking concerned, if not amused. Byleth assumes she must have sensed her inner panic. _Or, _she hears the blunette choke on her spit when he removes his coat, exposing the white button up that stretches _oh so wonderfully _over his broad shoulders and taught body.

Byleth nods dumbly and Hilda snorts, before returning to her task.

Rotating herself to face forward again, she sucks in a sharp breath as she’s met with striking caramel eyes and a blinding smile. “Good morning,” he greets brightly. _Oh, Goddess strike me down. Even his voice is hot._

Byleth attempts to return his smile, but she can feel how strained it must look. “Good morning and welcome to Fódlan Brews. What can I get for you?” She watches as his eyebrows furrow, eyes sweeping over the menu along the wall behind her. She finds her gaze traveling from his ridiculously handsome face to his strong jaw, then down his neck before pausing at the collarbones peeking out from where the top few buttons of his shirt are undone.

_She truly can’t catch a break, can she. _

She hears a throat clear and finally tears her eyes away from his chest to meet the icy blue glare of the blonde girl standing beside him. She shoots Byleth a withering look that tells her she’s seen all of her ogling_. Great_. She vacantly surveys the interior of the café before the redhead catches her attention again.

“I’ll have an iced Americano and a cinnamon chip muffin, please.” At this point she’s ready to pass out because somehow his smile has gotten even wider and he has _dimples_? _She’s going to die here and now. _“She’ll have- “

“A non-fat, sugar free, triple shot caramel latte.” The blonde cuts him off, smiling up at him sweetly and reaching for his hand. Byleth has to hold back a laugh as he swiftly moves his hand to run it through his hair before she can seize it. “Anything else?” When he says no, Byleth tells them she’ll bring their order over in a few minutes.

Her body deflates in relief as they finally leave the counter and find a table near the window at the front of the café. She takes a few moments just to gather her thoughts, and also just herself as a human being, before starting in on making their drinks. Once the drinks are finished, the muffin gathered, and her mental state somewhat pieced back together, it's time to leave her safe-haven behind the counter.

As Byleth approaches the table, she becomes aware that the handsome redhead is nowhere to be seen, which is probably for the best. At least in regards to her health and sanity. Assuming that he’s gone to the bathroom she lets her gaze travel to his unpleasant companion. She’s on her phone, scrolling through what looks like Instagram, a bored expression on her otherwise pretty face.

“Here are your drinks. An iced Americano and a non-fat, sugar free, triple shot caramel latte.” She sets the drinks, along with his muffin on the table before turning to leave.

“I see the way you look at him.” Byleth slowly pivots to meet the piercing glare of the girl. “I don’t blame you. Who wouldn’t be attracted to Sylvain? But you should know that it would never work out between you two. He’s rich, handsome, _and _extremely successful. He’s also on a date with _me_, so why would he lower his standards for someone like _you_?”

_Wow_, _talk about a conceited bitch. _

Byleth rolls her eyes so aggressively she wonders for a second if they’re going to get stuck in the back of her head, before opening her mouth to respond. The blonde plows forward without pause though. “I mean, I’m a model. I’m rich, famous, _and_ beautiful. Sylvain and I are in the same league, so it would practically be a crime for us not to end up together. _You _on the other hand have none of those things. So, what does that leave you with?”

“How about a personality?” A voice calls from behind her. Byleth whips around to see the redhead, ‘Sylvain’ the girl had called him, approaching the table. His lips press together in a straight line and his eyes shoot daggers at the blonde. “That seems to be something that you obviously lack.”

“O-oh, Sylvain! I didn’t even notice you coming back.” The blonde’s cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

“Clearly,” he mutters to himself. “Anyway, this date is over. We’re done.”

Byleth watches in amusement as the blonde gapes at Sylvain in disbelief. “B-but we just got here!”

“Believe me,” he crosses his arms across his chest and- _ get it together, By, now is not the time to be admiring his biceps_. “After everything that I just witnessed, I think it’s pretty clear that the two of us aren’t going to work out. Also, your money and fame mean _nothing _to me. But hey, since you’re apparently so well-off, I’ll let you take care of the bill on your way out,” he goads with a sly wink.

She sits frozen for a few seconds before stiffly rising out of her seat and making her way to the counter. She looks so much like a kicked puppy that Byleth almost feels bad for her. Almost.

“I’m so sorry about this mess.” Byleth finds caramel eyes staring at her. “She had no right to say the things that she did to you and I’d like to apologize on her behalf. It seems unlikely that she’ll do it herself. I’m Sylvain by the way.” He reaches to shake her hand and Byleth tries desperately not to focus too much on the feeling of his large, warm hand enveloping her own. _Goddess, get a grip. __Actually, there are many parts of him that she would like to grip…_

“Byleth. Nice to meet you.” _Cool as a cucumber. __Way to go, By._

He shoots her a smile, dimples and all, that makes her heart skip. _Crap, abort, abort. _He releases her hand and she can already feel herself slipping. “I should probably get going, but hopefully I’ll see you around. Under better circumstances of course,” he teases. The blunette finds herself dazedly nodding, unable to form a proper response.

As he retrieves his belongings from the table, Byleth makes her way back to the front counter where Hilda is no doubt waiting to get the juicy details about whatever the hell just happened. She barely crosses the threshold behind the cash register before the pinkette pounces.

“What was all of that about? That blonde bitch looked like she was going to punch me when I asked if she wanted her change.”

“It was nothing,” Byleth sighs in exasperation. Hilda raises an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. “Just some snobby rich girl overreacting. She thought I was going after her date. Which, I obviously wasn’t.”

“Oh my sweet, innocent, unaware, Byleth.” Hilda reaches up to pat her shoulder sympathetically. “I’m not trying to burst your bubble here, but I mean she may have had a legitimate reason to feel threatened.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, By, you were making eyes at him the second he walked through that door. And you _never _notice guys. But this, _this _was intense. I’m surprised he didn’t notice you practically undressing him with your eyes. You weren’t exactly subtle,” she grins slyly.

Byleth’s entire body flushes at Hilda’s words. _Was she really that transparent?_

“Oh relax. The only people that noticed were myself and blondie, and she’s obviously out of the picture now.” The pinkette clutches her hands to her chest in excitement. “This is your first L.A.F.S. customer! I’m so proud!”

“My first what?”

Hilda rolls her eyes in exasperation. “Your first ‘love at first sight’ customer, silly. All of us have had one before, and now you finally have too! We should go out and celebrate. I’ll text Claude and he’ll help me organize, and- “

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Byleth cuts in. “Honestly, he’s probably just a one-timer and I’ll never see him again anyway, so let’s just forget about it.”

“Oh my Goddess! You like him!”

“What? No!” Byleth denies quickly, too quickly. “I don’t even know him. How can I like him?”

“Stranger things have happened,” Hilda states with a shrug of her slim shoulders. “Besides, something tells me that it isn’t necessarily one-sided…” She trails off, and Byleth follows her gaze to the table that Sylvain once occupied.

She attempts to restrain the pinkette as she launches herself over the counter and sprints to the table by the window. Curiously, Byleth watches as she picks up what looks like a large stack of bills and a napkin? Hilda hurries back to the counter with the mysterious objects. She’s indeed holding a thick stack of bills and a napkin that appears to have writing on it.

“Oh, By! If you don’t want him, then I do. Read this!” She thrusts the napkin into the blunette’s hands, which are sweating for the second time today. Her voice comes out scratchy as she reads his note aloud.

_Sorry again about the fiasco! And just for the record, she may be a model, but I think you’re far more beautiful than she could ever dream to be : )_

Hilda shrieks and begins jumping up and down, shouting about planning a wedding. Byleth on the other hand thinks she’s going to asphyxiate _right here, right now_, in this very coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part 1! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm not currently sure how long this is going to be, but I'm thinking there will maybe be three parts to this right now. I've had this drafted for a while, but college has started and life has been HECTIC.  
Anyway, I love Sylvain and there aren't a ton of Sylvain/Byleth stories out rn so I figured I would just have to write one myself. Thanks for reading this and as always, love and appreciate comments and feedback. Or if you just want to chat about Sylvain, I'm down for that too ;)


	2. Words cannot espresso how much I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain stops by the cafe again and Byleth makes a big decision.

It’s exactly a week to the day, when Sylvain returns to Fódlan Brews. Byleth is busy refilling the napkin dispensers, mentally running through her schedule for the day. _Work, class, dinner, study for that history exam next Mon-_

The door chimes as a customer enters the shop, and with her back to the door, she doesn’t think anything of it. Hilda is behind the counter, so she’ll take care of them. Or at least that’s her plan, until she hears a familiar voice behind her.

“Hey! It’s Byleth, right?”

She whips around so quickly that her legs can’t quite keep up. Stumbling, her arms shoot out to catch herself on something, anything. Said something ends up being a warm, solid body. She feels arms wrap around her waist to steady her and finds her nose buried in a sweater that smells absolutely _divine. _She inhales his scent, bergamot and teakwood, mindlessly for a few seconds before freezing. _Stop smelling him, weirdo._

“Are you okay?” She feels his voice as it rumbles through his chest, finally taking in her current situation. Her hands are splayed across his broad chest, nose pressed into his sweater, while his wonderfully strong arms are wrapped around her, keeping her from falling.

Nodding, she slowly retracts herself from his embrace, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the way his hands graze her sides as they unwrap from her body. “Uhh, sorry.” Her cheeks flush in embarrassment. A soft chuckle fills the empty café and she glances up at his face to see him smiling at her, eyes warm and glinting in amusement. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

He runs a hand through his auburn hair, tousling it even more than it already is, and unsurprisingly it still looks fantastic. _He_looks fantastic and it’s just not fair. Byleth eyes his sweater, which is a lovely dark green color.

“Umm…” Byleth glances to the counter, which is conveniently unmanned. _Subtle, Hilda. _“Did you want to order something?”

“Yeah, that would be great. I’m meeting another girl and I could use all of the caffeine possible to help keep me awake.”

Disappointment rushes through her and she immediately tries to push it aside. “Another date? Last weeks wasn’t enough to keep you away from the ladies,” she jokes.

“I’m afraid not. Maybe this one will go better.” He quirks an eyebrow at her and she shoots a half-hearted smile back before making her way behind the counter. “Iced Americano and a cinnamon chip muffin again, or something different?” Byleth asks. There’s a pause and she glances up to see him watching her curiously.

“You remember my order?”

Byleth freezes for a moment, feeling her face heat up as she realizes that _yes_, she does remember his order from the _only_time he’s ever been to this coffee shop. _Great, By. Now you’re going to look like a creep._

“Umm I- “

“By remembers e_veryone’_s orders, but I’m sure yours would be hard to forget, handsome.” Hilda winks at Sylvain, making her way out of the storage room from behind the counter. Byleth whirls around to glare at the pinkette and Hilda sends her a look that screams _‘I’m trying to help you.’_

Sylvain, seemingly oblivious to the non-verbal conversation taking place between the two girls, laughs good-naturedly. “Well, I’m flattered that you would remember something as small as that. The Americano and muffin would be great, thanks Byleth.”

He sends her a heart-stopping smile and she feels her pulse jolt. “Of course. Did you want to order anything for your date?” She watches out of the corner of her eye as Hilda’s face scrunches up at the ‘d’ word. “Uhh, no I wouldn’t know what she would like. I’ll wait until she gets here.” Byleth nods, telling him his order will be out in a few minutes and he goes to find a seat.

As soon as Sylvain is out of earshot, Hilda is on her immediately. “He has another date? I thought after the note and the tip he left that he was interested in _you_.” Byleth shrugs her shoulders in what she hopes comes across as indifferent and goes about making up Sylvain’s order. “He probably just felt bad and was trying to be nice.”

“Oh come on, By. How many other customers have left you a cute note and a whopping chunk of cash to apologize for something that was clearly not their fault. He had no reason to do what he did. Maybe you should ask him about it, or at least thank him.” The pinkette stares at her, arms crossed, a no-nonsense expression on her face. After a few long seconds, Byleth breaks.

“Okay, okay. I’ll thank him, but I’m not expecting anything out of. He just seems like a nice guy. He also strikes me as being very confident, so if he meant something else by it, I think I would know. Just let it go.” Sighing in exasperation, Hilda finally relents.

“Fine, but just know that if anything ever happens between you two, I told you so.”

Byleth snorts softly in amusement before returning to the coffee in front of her.

It’s been almost an hour since Sylvain ordered his coffee and muffin, made himself at home at the table by the window, and pulled out his laptop to seemingly do some work. Byleth finds herself repeatedly glancing between him and the door whenever a new customer comes in. None of which end up being his date. When Hilda takes notice of this, her eyes light up.

“Maybe he got stood up,” the pinkette says excitedly.

“Hilda.”

“What? Don’t pretend you aren’t at least a little relieved.”

Byleth tries to convince herself that she doesn’t care that his date hasn’t shown up. She knows that it’s a lie though and that she _is _relieved that his date hasn’t made an appearance. Glancing at him again, for what must be the hundredth time this hour, she’s surprised to see that he doesn’t even look concerned about it. Maybe she cancelled, Byleth reasons.

Feeling bold, and exceedingly curious, she makes her way over to his table. “Need a refill?”

His eyes slide from his laptop screen to the mug sitting beside it. Byleth finds herself sucking in a breath as his gaze finally travels up to meet her own. _It should be illegal to be this handsome. _“I think I’m good on the coffee, but I could use some company.” He smiles at her softly. “If you have time of course.”

She surveys the shop and concludes that it’s pretty dead. She signals to Hilda from across the room and receives two thumbs up in response. “I could probably talk for bit.”

“Great!”

Sylvain closes his laptop and clears the table of the pile of neatly stacked paperwork. He ushers her to sit down across from him and it isn’t until she’s seated with his gorgeous eyes boring into her soul that she realizes that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Clearing her throat softly, she searches for something to say.

“So, what happened to your date?” The words tumble out before she can stop them and she immediately wishes it were possible to reverse time. “You don’t beat around the bush do you,” he chuckles warmly. She opens her mouth to respond, but he beats her to it.

“I’m joking, I don’t mind. To put it simply, I was stood up, as I’m sure you’ve guessed.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I should probably be upset about it, but honestly, I’m not,” he sighs, tiredly. Her curiosity must show on her face because he continues. “My parents have been trying to set me up with different girls for a couple of months now and if last week was any indication, it hasn’t been going well.”

As he talks, Byleth analyzes his face and discovers that his eyes, while warm and inviting, look tired. The space between his eyebrows is also pinched together, forming a crease that Byleth wishes she could smooth out. He’s still exceedingly good-looking, but clearly there is more to him than just the pretty picture painted on the outside.

“Have you told them that you’re not interested in going on these dates?” It feels like a question with an obvious answer, but she asks it anyway.

He nods slowly. “I’ve repeatedly told them, but they don’t care. All they care about is having someone to pass the family business off to. My older brother was supposed to take over, but he turned out to be a big disappointment, so the responsibility fell to me.” A piece of crimson hair falls into his caramel eyes and he brushes it back absentmindedly.

“I was a bit of a trouble maker in my high school and early college days. I made a pretty bad reputation for myself as a ladies man and now my parents are trying to fix it by getting me tied down to someone, but these women only about my money and status,” he says bitterly.

By now his shoulders have slumped and a frown has worked its way onto his face. Byleth feels terrible for even opening this can of worms, seeing how unhappy it makes him. “I’m sorry, Sylvain. I wish there was something that I could do.” He makes the effort to send her a small smile and reaches out to rest a large, warm hand on top of hers. He squeezes gently, lingering, before slowly pulling it back.

“I really appreciate you being willing to listen. Even if this is that last thing you were expecting to have to deal with today. I’ve only been here twice and I feel like a burden already.”

Byleth reaches to capture his hand before it disappears under the table and holds it firmly. “You’re not a burden, Sylvain. I hardly know you and there’s not much that I can do, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always willing to listen.”

The forced smile on his face grows into a genuine grin, dimples and all. She takes in the way his eyes light up and crinkle around the edges, and finally, the crease between his eyebrows relaxes. “Thanks, Byleth. That means a lot.” She finds herself smiling back at him and time seems to freeze for a few seconds as they stare at each other. Eventually, realizing that she’s still holding his hand, Byleth quickly releases it, feeling her face flush.

“Umm, I should probably get back to work.” She says, suddenly feeling much too flustered to continue sitting across from him for any longer. Rising from her seat, she makes to leave before remembering her conversation with Hilda from earlier.

“Sylvain.”

The redhead connects his caramel colored gaze with hers again, and she briefly wonders if she’ll ever be able to look him in the eye without her heart wanting to burst out of her chest.

“I just wanted to thank you for the other day. The note and the tip.” His face scrunches in confusion for a second before he seems to recall what she’s talking about. “It wasn’t necessary at all, but I really appreciated it.”

There’s a slight pause, and Byleth swears she sees a hint of pink on his cheeks before he recovers. “Think nothing of it. I’m sure anyone would have done the same.” He casually waves it off and she doesn’t even try to fight the disappointment that settles in her stomach. She _knew _it wasn’t anything deep. He was just trying to be nice, just like she had said.

“Well, thanks anyway.” Shooting him a half-hearted smile, she turns to leave.

She’s halfway across the café when she hears the groan of a chair sliding on the floor and rapid footsteps approaching from behind. Before she knows it, a warm hand is gently grasping at her wrist, spinning her around, and she’s met with Sylvain’s handsome face.

“Wait.”

He runs the hand that isn’t still holding onto her through his hair, ruffling it. He seems almost flustered, his eyes struggling to make contact with her own.

“I just thought you should know that I meant what I said in the note. You’re beautiful.” Never one for verbal affirmation, Byleth feels her heart begin to race and she’s _very_aware of the large, warm, hand still wrapped around her wrist. Now _she’s_the flustered one. “I didn’t want you to leave that day taking her words to heart because they’re not true and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that.”

She’s at a loss for what to even say to him and she finds herself wishing she could just melt into the ground beneath her.

“Wow, what a charmer. Sylvain, was it?”

Byleth has never been so grateful for Hilda’s ability to sense her internal distress. Sylvain turns toward the pinkette that has just butt her way into the conversation.

“That’s me. And you’re Hilda?”

Byleth remains quiet throughout their introduction and becomes aware of the fact that at some point Sylvain’s hand has slid from her wrist and is now grasping her own, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand. 

“Well, I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you Hilda, and Byleth, thanks for the chat. We should do it again sometime.” She shakes herself out of her thoughts and turns to the tall red-head beside her. He glances down at her, sending a wink and a small smile her way. _Goddess, he’s going to kill her. _He hesitates for a second before releasing her hand and she swears he gives it a little squeeze before he lets go.

He digs through his coat pocket before pulling out his wallet and rifling through his bills. Finding what he’s looking for, he hands a crisp note to Byleth that far exceeds the cost of his coffee and muffin, before shoving his wallet back into his pocket.

The blunette opens her mouth to protest, but he beats her to it. “Don’t fight me on this. You sat and listened to my sob story for half an hour, so take it. It’s the least I can do.”

Huffing in annoyance, Byleth accepts the bill begrudgingly. “You don’t have to pay me to be your friend, you know. I would do it without the monetary benefits.”

Sylvain’s eyes light up in amusement. “Good to know. I think you and I are going to become great friends.”

“Hey! Don’t try to steal my best friend,” Hilda exclaims.

Chuckling as he heads toward the door, he sends them a wave and a blinding smile. “See you ladies, tomorrow!”

After the door shuts they watch him get into his shiny black car from the front window and drive away. Hilda turns to Byleth. “Tomorrow! That’s so soon. He’s obviously coming back to see you again. You should ask him out, By. “

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she makes her way toward the counter to put Sylvain’s cash in the register. “And why would I do that? I don’t even like-“

“Byleth Eisner, do not even try to finish that sentence or I will whack you with this broom.” The pinkette attempts to look as threatening as possible, and had Byleth not been aware that Hilda was on the boxing team at Fodlan University, she maybe would have stood her ground. Instead she sighs, visibly deflating like a balloon.

“Even if I did want to ask him out, which I’m not saying that I do. Why would he ever want to go out with me?”

Hilda comes to stand in front of her, putting her hands on the blunettes shoulders. “Oh By, you’re incredible! Any guy would be lucky to have you, and whether Sylvain knows it or not, I think he likes you. I mean the guy could barely take his eyes off of you and I saw him holding your hand. I guarantee you there’s something there. I say go for it.”

Byleth finds her mind flashing through the day and her time with Sylvain. He did seem to be rather _friendly _with her, and he was honest and vulnerable with her, and he was _so sweet_leaving her a generous tip again, and _damn it_. _She’s going to do it_. May the Goddess strike her down if this all blows up in her face, but she’s never felt this way before and she can’t let this opportunity slip away. She’s going to ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here finally! Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and patiently waited for part two. All the comments and kind feedback I received was much appreciated and your encouragement definitely helped me to stay motivated enough to keep writing. I'm thinking this thing will probably end up being three parts and the third section is already in the works. Hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading! - Em

**Author's Note:**

> And that's part 1! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm not currently sure how long this is going to be, but I'm thinking there will maybe be three parts to this right now. I've had this drafted for a while, but college has started and life has been HECTIC.  
Anyway, I love Sylvain and there aren't a ton of Sylvain/Byleth stories out rn so I figured I would just have to write one myself. Thanks for reading this and as always, love and appreciate comments and feedback. Or if you just want to chat about Sylvain, I'm down for that too ;)


End file.
